


you can run back to my arms

by mazzledazzl3



Series: i'll be the man your dad hoped that i'd be [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, surprise, title: p!nk - run, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazzledazzl3/pseuds/mazzledazzl3
Summary: rami gets annoyed when joe points out he's showing, but he doesn't understand why it's so early. a trip to the doctor explains it all.





	you can run back to my arms

Morning sickness started earlier than it did with Evelyn.

Rami would wake up most mornings feeling nauseous and light-headed. Occasionally hunger would be thrown in the mix. He would lay in bed and try to keep himself still, so he wouldn't get sick. The thought of going through severe morning sickness again stuck in the back of his mind.

Rami was sitting up in bed, taking deep breaths and gently rubbing his stomach in attempt to ward off nausea. He noticed Joe walking back into their room to check on him. He allowed himself to lean back against the pillows on his and Joe's bed, while still sitting upright. “I'm sorry I'm so useless right now,” he sighed. This morning was identical to many other mornings before: nausea and hunger at the same time.

Joe kissed Rami's forehead. “You're not useless, Love. Your body is just adjusting to our baby.” He leaned in and rested his forehead against Rami's. _My beautiful prince looks so tired this morning,_ He thought. Rami smiled at him; it didn't make everything better, but it did help to know Joe was understanding. 

“Don't worry about a thing,” Joe said. “I got Evelyn up, fed her, changed her, everything. She's fine.” 

“You are the best,” Rami insisted. He and Joe then shared a kiss. He then leaned against Joe with a small smile. He felt safe and comfortable when Joe wrapped his arms around him. He knew he would miss moments like these when the baby was born. It would be like when Evelyn was born: less sleep and peace, putting a baby _and_ a toddler first, and a lot more patience needed.

“How would you feel if we had twins?” Joe asked, trying his best not to laugh. He knew it was a possibility, considering Rami was a twin himself and also older in age, but he doubted it would happen to them. He had heard all of his life that having sets of twins usually skipped a generation.

“I would die,” Rami replied, trying to sound as playful as possible. His voice faultered at the end. He didn't think it was as funny as Joe did. He knew if he and Joe did have twins, he'd be the one stuck doing the hard work. He'd never, _ever_ let Joe live it down.

“Don't worry about it, Rami. It will probably skip a generation, like usual.”

Rami nodded, hoping Joe was right. It wasn't that he didn't want more than two kids, even though that was their plan. He didn't know if his body could handle it - both physically and mentally. _It will skip a generation._ He told himself. _I'll be fine._

Evelyn walked into Rami and Joe's bedroom and looked around. She saw her parents and smiled. She ran to their bed as fast as her little legs could carry her. “Daddy!” She shouted. She pulled on the comforter to make sure her presence was known.

Both Joe and Rami looked over the side of the bed, and down at her. “Good morning, baby girl,” Rami beamed. He picked Evelyn up and set her on the bed. His morning sickness seemed to disappear as soon as he saw her. “I heard Papa helped you get ready this morning. Is that right?”

“Yes!” Evelyn replied. There was enough energy in her voice for both of parents to get through the day. “I choose,” she said as she pointed at her outfit proudly. It was something that would usually be labeled as a "boy's outfit": a dark blue shirt with a yellow duck on it, and light blue pants. Neither Joe nor Rami cared what clothes Evelyn wanted to wear. If she was happy, they were happy.

“You did a good job! You're so beautiful,” Rami told her. She moved closer to him and hugged him. He reciprocated, “I love you, Evelyn.” _She is starting to look like Joe's too, rather than act like it._ He thought as Evelyn pulled away from him. Everyone had joked that Evelyn wasn't Joe's for months, since she didn't look much like him, but that wasn't relevant anymore. Her eyes were turning brown, she was getting a softer version of his nose, and her smile seemed to be identical to his at times. They were sure they would be able to point out more as she grew.

“Love you, Daddy,” Evelyn replied. She looked him up and down. She noticed Rami pausing, and trying to rub his belly at times. She had also noticed Rami actually getting sick in the mornings, and how irritated he could get with Joe. “Daddy sick?” She asked. 

“Don't worry Evelyn, I'm fine,” Rami replied.

Joe picked Evelyn up and held her close, causing her to giggle. “You're just going to be a big sister, Evie!”

“Big sister?”

“Daddy and I are going to have another baby,” Joe replied. _I swear either me or Rami explained this to her._

“Where?” Evelyn looked around, but she didn't see a baby. Not even a trace. It made her wonder what was going on.

“They have to stay in my belly for nine months, then we can meet them,” Rami explained. _Please do not let her next question be 'where do babies come from', she's not even two yet._

“Why?”

Rami breathed a sigh of relief when that was all her question was. “That's just how it works.”

Evelyn remained silent. She kept trying to find the sign of a baby. She even looked at Rami's belly. She shook her head, “No baby.” She squirmed our of Joe's arms and sat in between him and Rami.

“Evelyn, we won't see the baby until later,” Joe said. “But, we can see a picture of what they look like now when we go for Daddy's 10 week ultrasound.” To say he was excited for that day was an understatement. He had been counting down the days since the doctor gave them a date. He loved kids, and to know he was having more with the love of his life made him think his life was perfect.

Evelyn nodded; she would have to take his word for it. She crawled over to the edge of the bed, and got down - without help this time. 

“I'll get her,” Joe said. “You start getting ready, okay? I made breakfast earlier.”

Rami leaned in and pecked Joe's lips. “You are seriously the best husband I could ask for. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Joe lingered before he out of bed and exited the room. He didn't know what Evelyn's intentions were, but they usually were mischievous.

Rami pushed the blankets off of himself. He got up, then quickly made the bed. When he finished, he paused. He leaned against the wall as a wave of dizziness passed over him. _I cannot wait to get out of the first trimester in a few weeks._ Once he was stable again, he went to his and Joe's closet. The weather outside was cold, and they could expect some snow soon. It was one of the perks of living in New York.

_Something warm,_ Rami reminded himself as he looked through his clothes. He could steal Joe's clothes. They were always comfortable, and Joe found it funny and cute. He didn't think they'd be much looser than his own, though, considering he and Joe were very similar in size.

When Rami finally had his outfit decided - a red sweater and black jeans - he changed. He put on the pants first. As he was taking his shirt off, Joe entered the room again.

“I got Evelyn under control for now, she's watching something on TV, so we have a few minutes.” Joe said as he walked over to his and Rami's bed and sat down. He looked over at Rami. He usually watched Rami change, since he loved Rami's body, even down to every, little imperfection. He noticed Rami's belly seemed rounder and swollen ever so slightly. “It looks like our little one it making themself known.” He couldn't stop the smile that creeped up on his face.

“What do you me-” Rami paused as he looked down at his belly. He gasped, and his face and the back of his neck heated up. He was already showing at only 10 weeks. He couldn't believe his eyes. _I'm delusional._ He slowly ran his hand down his belly. The skin was firm and smooth. Sure enough, Joe was right. _I'm not delusional?_

Joe got up from his place on the bed and walked over to Rami. He kissed his cheek. “It's okay, sweetheart, you're still beautiful, no matter what.” He then wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, placing another kiss on his shoulder. _We're really having a baby._

“But the press, Joe. The paparazzi. I don't want to put us, Evelyn, or the new baby in danger.” Rami felt tears build up in his eyes. He didn't need this now; it was too early. If he messed up, anyone could find out he and Joe were having another baby. He sighed as he looked down at his tiny baby bump again. _Hello, baby. I know you're here now. Papa may be wrong about the skipping a generation thing._

Rami slapped Joe's hand away from him and pushed Joe's arms away. He then pulled his sweater over his head. It was loose. It would hide his baby bump. He made a mental note to not be caught in public wearing anything tight. The paparazzi would have a field day. They'd break their necks to get a picture that would support the rumors of him and Joe having another baby - which was no longer a rumor. They didn't want the public to know until Rami could no longer hide it physically.

“I don't understand why I'm showing this early,” Rami said hopelessly. He had a feeling he knew what was wrong, but he didn't want to admit it. Not until he went to the doctor.

Joe stayed silent as Rami ranted about his latest discomfort in the pregnancy. He knew any remark he made could get him put on the couch for the night. _Somehow, he's moodier this time than he was with Evelyn. I'm in danger._ “Nobody notices, sweetheart, I promise.”

“You seemed to just minutes ago.”

Joe went to say something else to defend himself, but he bit his tongue once he saw Rami's glare. He could hear the irritation growing in Rami's voice. He regretted pointing out anything that morning. It would've been easier to keep his mouth shut. _It's a slippery slope, Mazzello._

“The doctor can tell you why this is happening at our appointment today. You won't have to worry for long,” Joe explained as he rubbed Rami's back. He didn't like the look of hopelessness or insecurity in Rami's eyes. He always wanted him to be happy. He hoped it would go away once the doctor answered all of their questions later that day.

-

Rami was grateful to see Dr. Blake again when he and Joe entered the examination room. Knowing he could trust his doctor put him at ease. He settled down on the examination table, and Joe sat in the chair beside of it. Evelyn stood beside Joe's chair, looking over at Rami.

“I assume this is Evelyn,” Dr. Blake said as she motioned towards her.

“It is!” Joe replied. “Evelyn, can you say hi?”

Evelyn quickly shook her head and tried to hide behind Joe's chair. She usually loved meeting new people, but this one gave her the wrong vibe. Both Rami and Joe gave her a concerned look. “It's okay, Evelyn,” Rami told her. “It's okay, Dr. Blake won't hurt you.” Evelyn shook her head again, completely disagreeing with Rami.

“She's probably scared because you're a doctor,” Joe suggested. He turned to Evelyn. “Evie, it's okay. You're not here to see the doctor, Daddy is.” He smiled at her. He needed to look calm, to put her at ease. She slowly came out from behind his chair. She stood back in her original place, but she never put her guard down. She continued to look at Dr. Blake every now and then.

“It's okay, I get that a lot,” Dr. Blake laughed. “But she is beautiful, and she has grown since the last time I saw her!” She had only seen Evelyn three and a half weeks ago, when Rami and Joe came back to get the results of Rami's blood test that determined they were having another baby.

“I swear, she'll be taller than the both of us before she stops growing!” Joe laughed. He looked back at Evelyn and felt relieved when he saw she was comfortable once again. 

“Let's get on with the ultrasound,” Dr. Blake said. She asked Rami to lift his sweater, and he listened to her instructions. “It looks like you're showing a bit early,” she commented absentmindedly. Rami felt his face heat up with embarrassment. Dr. Blake noticed his embarrassment, and quickly apologized. She then picked up the transducer and applied some gel to it. “This may be cold,” she warned Rami before she started running the small tool across his lower abdomen.

Rami held Joe's hand as he looked at the monitor. He wanted to see if his suspicions were correct. _If I am right, I will scream._ He would squeeze Joe's hand slightly when Dr. Blake would apply pressure to a certain area. Not because of pain, but because of nerves. Joe leaned over and kissed Rami's forehead. He could feel his nervousness. He watched the monitor, too, while continuing to watch after Evelyn. “It's going to be okay,” he whispered.

After what seemed like hours, a picture appeared on the monitor that made Joe gasp. In the midst of the black and grey, there were two white shapes instead of just one. That meant two babies. _Twins._

“Congratulations, you two are having twins!” Dr. Blake announced as she looked at the monitor. “They both look amazing.”

Rami's eyes widened with shock; he felt like he couldn't breathe. He was right. His biggest of fears was coming true. He knew he was a _small_ guy, a _tiny_ guy. _I can't do this, I can't do this._ He stared off into space blankly. _This is going to kill me, I can't do this._

Rami's silence and blank expression worried him. Joe stood up and held Rami's face, trying to look into his eyes. “Rami, Rami, sweetheart, what's wrong?” He asked in a panicked voice. His heart was racing, and he could feel himself shaking. _Rami is more important than me right now. Why is he so scared? Was it something we said?_

“I-I... I don't think I can do this...” Rami said in a small voice. There were tears in his eyes again. _This definitely wasn't the plan for today._ He felt everyone in the room staring at him.

Joe couldn't say anything. He wiped Rami's tears away. He kissed Rami's forehead, then looked into his eyes. “Rami, you're going to be fine.” Joe glanced back at Dr. Blake, and she seemed be letting him handle comforting Rami.

Evelyn walked over to Rami. “Daddy?” She asked, giving him a confused look. She had never seen someone panic before. “Daddy okay?” She tried to hold Rami's hand, like Joe had, because she noticed it comforted him. She couldn't reach.

“I'm okay, sweetie,” Rami smiled gently at her. _Hopefully she doesn't understand a forced smile yet. I have to keep my voice even, she's smart and stubborn._ “Grown-up stuff. Don't worry about it.” Evelyn looked at him for a long time before she seemed to believe him. She remained beside him. She glared at Dr. Blake. She knew her Daddy wasn't distressed until she came into the picture.

“Daddy scared?” She persisted.

_I'm not getting out of this without a fight. I can tell she's mine, too._ “I am, Evelyn, but it's okay. Everyone gets scared at one point,” Rami explained. “Remember when that big dog at the park made you hide your face in my chest?” 

“Yes,” Evelyn replied.

“That's how I feel right now... But I'll be okay,” Rami was lying. He didn't know if he would be okay. He needed some positive news. Some facts about his odds of getting through this pregnancy without hurting himself or one of the babies. 

Evelyn believed every word he said. She smiled at him, “Daddy strong!” She thought he could do anything. Her words made everyone in the room smile, especially Rami.

Dr. Blake regained composure when the room went silent. She cleared her throat, hoping to get Rami's attention. “Mr. Malek-Mazzello, lots of people with smaller bodies have sets of twins everyday. Almost all of them have to deliver the twins through a caesarean section,” she explained in a calm voice. “Judging by everything I saw while you were carrying Evelyn, you will be fine during this pregnancy. I don't see any sign of complications right now. If something does go wrong, I will be here to help in seconds.” She knew it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. She hated seeing him distressed. Her job wasn't always the easiest. 

“But what about people my age? I'll be in my early forties by the time they're born,” Rami pointed out. If it weren't for his age or size, he would he 100% comfortable with having twins. Heaven knows he and Joe could afford it.

“Older people are more likely to have twins, because ovulation isn't as regular as it was when they were younger,” Dr. Blake explained. “It would be monitored closer, like with all twin pregnancies. I can assure you, you'll be fine.” When it looked like Rami didn't believe her, she pressed a button that controlled the monitor. Instantly, the sound of two, small heartbeats filled the room. They were fast - and perfect.

The tears that were in Rami's eyes fell. The sound of his babies' heartbeats we're better than any song he had heard before in his entired life. His fear was immediately replaced with overwhelming joy. The feeling of certainty washed over him. He looked at the monitor again. He and Joe were actually having twins. _We're having twins. Two babies instead of one. Mom is going to cry!_ “I can do this, I can do this,” he whispered as he looked into Joe's eyes. He took Joe's hand and held it tightly.

Joe kissed his hand. “I know you can, Sweetheart.”


End file.
